mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hánuman
|hermanos= |función= Bhakti y protector de devotos |símbolos= |armas_y_objetos= Gada (maza) |localización= |centros_de_cultos= |época= s. III a.C.-Actualidad }}Hánuman (IAST: Hanumān, Sanscrito: हनुमान्"Hanuman", Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary.) es un ardiente devoto del señor Rama y uno de los personajes principales de la épica Ramayana encontrada en el subcontinente Indio y el sudeste asiático. Como uno de los Chiranjivi, también es mencionado en otros textos, como el Majabhárata, distintos puranas y algunos textos jainistas, budistas y sij. Varios textos posteriores también lo presentan como una encarnación de Shiva. Hánuman es el hijo de Anjana y Kesari, y también es el hijo del dios del viento Vayu, que según varias historias, participó en su nacimiento. Sus orígenes teológicos en el hinduísmo no están claros. Distintas teorías lo incluyen teniendo raíces antiguas, siendo una deidad no aria que fue sanscritizada por los arios védicos, o que es una deidad fusionada que surgió de las obras literarias de las deidades protectoras populares yaksha y el simbolismo teológico. Aunque Hánuman es uno de los personajes principales de la antigua epopeya hindú Ramayana, las pruebas de su culto devocional están ausentes en los textos y lugares arqueológicos de los periodos antiguos y la mayoría del medieval. Según Philip Lutgendorf, un indólogo americano conocido por sus estudios sobre Hánuman, la importancia teológica y da dedicación devocional a Nhánuman surgió unos 1000 años tras la composición del Ramayana, en el 2º milenio d.C., tras la llegada del gobierno musulmán en el subcontinente indio.Paula Richman (2010), Review: Lutgendorf, Philip's Hanuman's Tale: The Messages of a Divine Monkey, The Journal of Asian Studies; Vol 69, Issue 4 (Nov 2010), pages 1287-1288 Los santos del movimiento bhakti cono Samarth Ramdas expresaron a Hánuman como un símbolo del nacionalismo y resistencia a la persecución. En la época moderna, su iconografía y templos son cada vez más comunes. Es visto como la combinación ideal de "fuerza, iniciativa heroica y excelencia asertiva" y "devoción amorosa, emocional a su dios personal Rama", como Shakti y Bhakti. En la literatura posterior, ha sido el dios patrón de las artes marciales como la lucha, las acrobacias, así como de la medicación y la erudición diligente. Simboliza las excelencias humanas del auto-control interno, fe y servicio a una causa, ocultas tras las primeras impresiones de un ser que se parece a un mono. Aparte de ser una deidad popular en el hinduísmo, Hánuman también se encuentra en el jainismo y budismo. También es un personaje legendario en las leyendas y artes encontradas fuera del subcontinente indio, como Myanmar, Tailandia, Camboya, Malasia e Indonesia. Fuera de la India, Hánuman comparte características con las versiones hindúes en la India, pero difiere en otras. Es heroico, valiente y firmemente casto, al igual que en la tradición sánscrita, pero no célibe. Se casa y tiene hijos en otras culturas, como es el caso en algunas versiones regionales en la India. Los académicos afirman que Hánuman es la inspiración para las aventuras alegóricas del héroe mono en el Xiyouji (Viaje al oeste) - la gran novela poética china influenciada por los viajes del monje budista Xuanzang (602-664 d.C.) a la India.Wendy Doniger, Hanuman: Hindu mythology, Encyclopaedia Britannica; For a summary of the Chinese text, see Xiyouji: NOVEL BY WU CHENG’ENH. S. Walker (1998), Indigenous or Foreign? A Look at the Origins of the Monkey Hero Sun Wukong, Sino-Platonic Papers, No. 81. September 1998, Editor: Victor H. Mair, University of Pennsylvania Nomenclatura thumb|Hánuman con una postura Namaste (Anjali Hasta) posture. El significado u origen de la palabra "Hánuman" no está claro. En el panteón hindú, las deidades suelen tener muchos nombre sinónimos, cada uno basado en una noble característica, atributo o recordatorio de las hazañas míticas de la deidad. Hánuman tiene muchos nombres como Maruti, Pawansuta, Bajrangbali, Mangalmurti, pero su uso es muy infrecuente. Hánuman es el nombre común del dios vaanar (semi-mono, semi-hombre). Una interpretación del término es que significa "uno teniendo una mandíbula (hanu) que es prominente (mant)". Esta versión es apoyada por la leyenda puránica donde el bebé Hánuman confunde el sol con una fruta, intentando alcanzarlo heroicamente pero hiriéndose y desfigurándose la mandíbula. Una interpretación menos común es que le nombre deriva de las palabras sánscritas Han ("matado" o "destruido") y maana (orgullo); el nombre implica "uno cuyo orgullo fue destrido". Este epíteto remite a la historia en el Ramayana sobre su devoción emocional a Rama y Sita. Combina dos de los rasgos más queridos en las tradiciones de culto bhakti-shakti hindú: "excelencia heroica, fuerte y asertiva" y "devoción cariñosa, emocional al dios personal". En los textos jainistas hay una tercera conjetura. Esta versión afirma que Hánuman pasó su infancia en una isla llamada Hanuruha, que sirvió como origen de su nombre. Las variaciones lingüísticas e su nombre incluyen: *Hanumat, Auman (Tamil), Anjaneya Hanumantha (Kannada), Hanumanthudu (Telugu), Anjanisuta, todos significando "el hijo de la madre de Hanuman, Anjana". *Kesari Nandan, basado en su padre, que significa "hijo de Kesari". *Maruti, o le hijo del dios del viento; *Bajrang Bali, "el fuerte (bali), que tiene miembros (anga) tan duros como un vajra (bajra)"; este nombre es ampliamente en el norte rural de la India. *Sang Kera Pemuja Dewa Rama, Hanuman, el indonesio para "El poderoso devoto de Rama, Hánuman". *Sankata Mochana, el eliminador de peligros (sankata). Fuera del continente subindio, aunque su iconografía y detalles de sus leyendas varía, sus nombres son fonéticamente similares a la versión india: *Andaman, este nombre y mitología de Hánuman tras las islas indias en la bahía de Bengala llamadas Andaman y Nicobar. *Anoman (janavés, Indonesia). *Hanuman (malasia) *Hanuman en Myanmar, Camboya, Tailandia e Indonesia balinesa. Desarrollo histórico Ráices védicas thumb|Hánuman en pie, dinastía Chola Dynasty, siglo XI, Tamil Nadu, India La primera mención del mono divino, interpretado por algunos académicos como el proto-Hánuman, es el himno 10.86 del Rigveda, datado entre el 1500 y 1200 a.C. Los 23 versos del himno son una leyenda metafórica y llena de acertijos. Se presenta como un diálogo entre múltiples personajes: el dios Indra, su esposa Indrani y un enérgico mono referido como Vrisakapi y su esposa Kapi.ऋग्वेद:_सूक्तं_१०.८६, Rigveda, Wikisource El himno comienza con Indrani quejándose a Indra de que algunas de las ofrendas de soma para Indra se han reubicado a un enérgico y fuerte mono, con lo que la gente está olvidando a Indra. El rey de los dioses Indra responde diciéndole a su esposa que el ser vivo que la molesta es visto como un amigo y que deben hacer esfuerzos para coexistir pacíficamente. El himno termina con todos aceptando que deben venir a la casa de Indra y compartir la riqueza de las ofrendas. EL himno, que incluye una discusión explícita del sexo y las diferencias entre las especies, se ha interpretado de distintas maneras por académicos contemporáneos. R.N. Dandekar afirma que puede referirse metafóricamente a otro dios de la fertilidad, mientras Wendy Doniger lo compara con un sacrificio de un caballo. Stephanie Jamison afirma que el himno menciona un mono-toro, un eufenismo para un caballo y un ritual de fertilidad, muy diferente al Hánuman de eras posteriores. Según Philip Lutgendorf, "no hay pruebas convincentes para un culto a un mono en la antigua India".Philip Lutgendorf (1999), Like Mother, Like Son, Sita and Hanuman, Manushi, No. 114, pages 23-25 Raíces tamiles Los orientalistas F. E. Pargiter (1852-1927) teorizaron que Hánuman era una deidad proto-dravídica. Según esta teoría, el nombre "Hánuman" deriva de la palabra tamil para un mono macho (ana-mandi), primero transformado en "Anumant" - un nombre que sigue usándose. "Anumant", según esta hipótesis, fue luego sanscritizado en "Hánuman" porque los antiguos arios enfrentados con una popular deidad mono de los antiguos dravídicos cooptaron el concepto y luego lo sánscritizaron. Según Murray Emeneau, conocido por sus estudios lingüísticos tamiles, esta teoría no tiene sentido porque la palabra en tamil antiguo mandi en la literatura Cankam solo puede significar "mona", y Hánuman es masculino. Además, añade Emeneau, el compuesto ana-mandi no tiene sentido semántico en tamil, que ha desarrollado una sofisticada gramática y normas semánticas. La etimología "mandíbula prominente", según Emeneau, es por tanto posible. Épicas y puranas Hánuman se menciona en ambas epopeyas hindúes, Ramayana y Majabhárata. Una misionera jesuita del siglo XX Camille Bulcke, en su Ramkatha: Utpatti Aur Vikas ("La leyenda de Rama: su origen y desarrollo"), propuso que el culto de Hánuman tiene su base en los cultos de las tribus aborígenes de India central. Hánuman es mencionado en los puranas. Una leyenda medieval propuso a Hánuman como avatar del dios Shiva en el siglo X d.C: (este desarrollo pudo empezar ya en el siglo VIII d.C.). , Quote: "Giving up his Rudra form, Lord Shiva as Hanuman adopted a monkey figure, only in view of his affection for Rama." Hánuman es mencionado como un avatar de Shiva o Rudra en los textos sánscritos medievales como el Mahabhagata Purana, el Skanda Purana, el Brhaddharma Purana y el Mahanataka, entre otros. Este desarrollo pudo ser el desarrollo de los intentos shivaístas de insertar su ishta devata (querida deidad) en los textos visnuístas. Otras mitologías, como las encontrada en el sur de la India, presentan a Hánuman como un ser que es la unión de Shiva y Visnú, o asociado con el origen de Ayyappa. La obra en oriya del siglo XVII Rasavinoda de Dinakrishnadasa menciona que los tres dioses - Brahma, Visnú y Shiva - se combinaron para tomar la forma de Hánuman. Época medieval tardía y moderna thumb|Numerosas imágenes del siglo XIV y posteriores de Hánuman se encuentran en las ruinas del imperio hindú Vijayanagara. En el Ramayana de Valmiki, compuesto estimadamente antes de o en el siglo III a.C., Hánuman es un personaje importante y creativo como un ayudante simio y mensajero de Rama. El personaje evolucionó con el tiempo, reflejando los valores culturales regionales. Sin embargo, es en la época medieval tardía que este perfil evoluciona a una función más central y dominante como el devoto espiritual ejemplar, particularmente con el texto vernacular popular Ramcharitmanas de Tulsidas (~ 1575 d.C.). Según académicos como Patrick Peebles y otros, durante un periodo de agitación religiosa y gobierno islámico en el subcontinente indio, el movimiento Bhakti y el yoga Bhakti orientado al devocionalismo surgieron una tendencia importante en la cultura hindú para el siglo XVI, y el Ramcharitmanas presentó a Rama como un avatar de Visnú, un ser supremo y un dios personal digno de devoción, con Hánuman como el devoto ideal con valor, fuerza y poderes legendarios. Hánuman evolucionó y surgió en esta época como la combinación ideal de shakti y bhakti. Las historias y tradiciones populares durante y tras el siglo XVII comenzaron a reformular y presentar a Hánuman como un ser divino, un descendiente de deidades y como un avatar de Shiva. Emergió como un campeón de aquellos perseguidos religiosamente, expresando resistencia, como un yogui, una inspiración para artistas marciales y guerreros, un personaje con menos pelo y crecientemente humano, simbolizando las queridas virtudes y valores internos, y digno de devoción por derecho propio. Los monjes hindúes se transformaron en soldados, y nombraron sus organizaciones en honor a Hánuman. Esta evolución del personaje de Hánuman, su función religiosa y cultural, así como su iconografía, continuaron durante la época colonial y poscolonial.Philip Lutgendorf (2002), Evolving a monkey: Hanuman, poster art and postcolonial anxiety, Contributions to Indian Sociology, Vol 36, Issue 1-2, pages 71-112 Vida Nacimiento Según las leyendas hindúes, Hánuman nació de Anjana y su padre Kesari.Encyclopaedic Dictionary of Puranas Vol 2.(D-H) pp=628-631, Swami Parmeshwaranand, Sarup & Sons, 2001, Hánuman también es llamado hijo de la deidad Vayu porque las leyendas asocian a este en el nacimiento de Hánuman. Una historia mencionado en el Bhavartha Ramayana (s. XVI d.C.) de Eknath afirma que cuando Anjana estaba venerando a SHiva, el rey Dasharatha de Ayodhya también estaba realizando el ritual de Putrakama yagna para tener hijos. Como resultado, recibió algo de pudin sagrado (payasam) para compartirlo con sus tres esposas, llevando a los nacimientos de Rama, Lakshmana, Bharata yShatrughna. Por orden divina, una cometa tomó un fragmento del pudin y lo dejó caer mientras volaba sobre el bosque dodne Anjana estaba venerando. Vayu, la deidad hindú del viento, dejó caer este pudin en las manos extendidas de Anjana, que lo consumió. Hanuman nació como resultado. Algunos creen que Hánuman nació en una cueva en Anjani Kund (o Anjani Parbat) que está en el sur del distrito Dangs de Gujarat.ref> Infancia thumb|Niño Hánuman alcanza el Sol pensando que es una fruta, por BSP Pratinidhi Según el Ramayana de Valmiki, una mañana durante su infancia, Hánuman estaba hambriento y vio un sol naciente de color rojo. Confundiéndolo con una fruta madura, saltó para comérsela. En una versión de la leyenda hindú, el rey de los dioses Indra intervino y golpeó con su rayo a Hánuman en su mandíbula, cayéndose inconsciente al suelo con la mandíbula rota. Su padre, Vayu, afirma en la sección 4.65 del Ramayana, sentirse molesto y retirarse. La falta de aire creó un gran sufrimiento para todos los seres vivos. Esto llevó a Prajapati, el dios de la vida, a intervenir y reanimar a Hánuman, que a su vez animó a Vayu a volver a los seres vivos. En otra versión hindú de su leyenda de infancia, que Lutgendorf afirma que probablemente es más antigua y también se encuentra en textos jainistas como el Dhurtakhyana del siglo VIII, el salto icaresco de Hánuman al sol resulta fatal y arde en cenizas del calor del sol. Sus cenizas caen a la tierra y océanos. Los dioses entonces reunen sus cenizas y huesos de la tierra y, con la ayuda de los peces, del agua y lo recomponen. Encuentran todo excepto un fragmento de su mandíbula. Su bisabuelo por parte de madre le pide entonces a Suria que restaure la vida del niño. Suria le devuelve la vida, pero Hánuman se queda con la mandíbula desfigurada. Se dice que Hánuman pasó su infancia en Kishkindha. Tiempo después del suceso, Hánuman comienza a usar sus poderes sobrenaturales sobre testigos inocentes como simples bromas, hasta que un día atavía a un sabio meditante. Furioso, el sabio maldice a Hánuman a olvidar la gran mayoría de sus poderes. Edad adulta Hay bastante variación entre lo que pasa entre su infancia y los sucesos del Ramayana, pero esta historia se vuelve más sólida en los sucesos del Ramayana. Después de que Rama y su hermano Lakshmana, buscando a la esposa raptada del primero, Sita, llegan a Kishkindha, el nuevo rey, y nuevo aliado de Rama, el rey mono Sugriva, acuerda enviar exploradores en las cuatro direcciones para buscar a su esposa. AL sur, Sugriva envía a Hánuman y otros, incluyendo el gran oso Jambavan. Este grupo viaja hasta el extremo sur de la India, donde encuentran un océano con la isla de Lanka (actual Sri Lanka) visible en el horizonte. El grupo desea investigar la isla, pero ninguno puede nadar ni saltar tan lejos (era común que tales poderes fueran compartidos entre los personajes de estas epopeyas). Sin embargo, por sucesos anteriores, Jambavan sabe que Hánuman solía ser capaz de hacerlo con facilidad, por lo que le despoja de su maldición. Con la maldición eliminada, Hánuman recuerda todos sus poderes divinos. Se dice que se transformó en el tamaño de una pequeña montaña y voló a través del estrecho canal a Lanka. Al llegar, descubre una ciudad poblada por el malvado rey Ravana y sus seguidores demonios, por lo que se reduce al tamaño de una hormiga y se cuela en la ciudad. Tras buscar en la ciudad, descubre a Sita en una arboleda protegida por guerreros demonios. Cuando todos ser durmieron, se encontró con Sita y discute cómo la encontró. Ella revela que Ravana la secuestró y la está obligando a casarse pronto con ella. Le ofrece rescatarla, pero Sita se niega, afirmando que debe hacerlo su esposo (una creencia de la época de la antigua India). Lo que pasa después difiere según el relato, pero la leyenda común es que, tras visitar a Sita, comienza a destruir la arboleda incitando a su captura. Sin importar la leyenda, termina capturado en la corte del propio Ravana, que se ríe cuando Hánuman le cuenta que Rama viene a retomar a Sita. Ravana ordena a sus sirvientes a prender fuego a la cola de Hánuman como tortura por amenazar su seguridad. Sin embargo, cada vez que colocan la tela empapada en aceite para que arda, su cola crece más larga, por lo que necesitan cada vez más tela. Esto continúa hasta que Ravana se cansa y ordena que le prendan fuego sin esperar más. Sin embargo, cuando se prende fuego, reduce el tamaño de su cola y se libera de sus ataduras con su fuerza sobrehumana. Salta pro la ventana y de tejado en tejado, quemando un edificio tras otro, hasta que gran parte de la ciudad arde en llamas. Viendo su triunfo, Hánuman vuelve a la India. Al volver, le cuenta al grupo de exploradores lo que ha ocurrido, por lo que regresan rápidamente a Kishkindha, donde Rama ha estado esperando todo este tiempo las noticias. Al oír que Sita estaba segura y esperándole, Rama reunió el apoyo del ejército de Sugriva y marchó a Lanka. Así comienza la legendaria batalla de Lanka. Durante la larga batalla, Hánuman tuvo un papel como general del ejército. Durante una intensa pelea, Lakshmana, el hermano de Rama, fue mortalmente herido y se creía que fallecería sin la ayuda de una hierba del Himalaya. Hánuman era el único que podía hacer el viaje tan rápido, por lo que fue enviado a la montaña. AL llegar, descubrió que había muchas hierbas en la ladera, no queriendo traer la equivocada. Así que creció al tamaño de una montaña, arrancó el Himalaya de la Tierrra y voló de vuelta a la batalla. Este es quizás el acto más legendario entre los hindúes. Al final, Rama revela sus poderes divinos como la encarnación del dios Visnú y mata a Ravana y al resto del ejército demonio. Finalmente, Rama vuelve a su hogar de Ayodhya para retomar su trono como rey. Tras bendecir a todos los que le ayudaron con regalos, dio a Hánuman el suyo, que tiró. Muchos funcionarios de la corte, perplejos, se enfurecieron por este acto. Hánuman respodió que más que necesitar un regalo para recordar a Rama, él siempre estaría en su corazón Algunos funcionarios de la corte, aún molestos, le pidieron una p rueba, por lo que Hánuman se abrió el pecho, que tenía una imagen de Rama y Sita en su corazón. Ahora probado como verdadero devoto, Rama lo curó y lo bendijo con la inmortalidad, pero Hánuman lo rechazó, pidiéndole solo un lugar a sus pies para venerarlo. Conmovido, le da la inmortalidad igualmente, que según la leyenda, permanecerá siempre que perviva la historia de Rama. Siglos después de los sucesos del Ramayana, y durante los sucesos del Majabhárata, Hánuman ahora es un semidios casi olvidado que vive en el bosque. Tras un tiempo, su medio hermano por parte de Vayu, Bhima, se acerca buscando flores para su esposa. Hánuman lo siente y decide enseñarle una lección, ya que Bhima ha sido conocido por presumir de su fuerza sobrehumano (en este momento, los poderes sobrenaturales eran muchos menos frecuentes que en el Ramayana, pero aún presentes en las épicas hindúes). Bhima se encontró a Hánuman yaciendo en el suelo en forma de un débil mono anciano. Pidió a Hánuman que se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Como pasar por encima de un individuo se consideraba profundamente irrespetuoso en la época, Hánuman sugirió que levantara su cola para que pudiera psar. Bhima aceptó sinceramente, pero no pudo levantarla. Bhima, humillado, se dio cuenta que el frágil mono era algún tipo de deidad, y le pidió que se revelara. Hánuman se reveló, para sorpresa de Bhima, y los hermanos se abrazaron. Hánuman profetizó que Bhima pronto sería parte de una terrible guerra, y le prometió a su hermano que se sentaría en la bandera de su carro y emitiría un grito de batalla que debilitaría los corazones de sus enemigos. Satisfecho, Hánuman dejó a su hermano en su búsqueda y, tras la guerra profetizada, no volvería a ser visto de nuevo. Atributos thumb|Hánuman trae la montaña portadora de hierbas, en una impresión de la imprenta Ravi Varma, 1910s *''Chiranjivi'' (immortal): varias versiones del Ramayana y Rama Katha afirman hacia el final, inmediatamente antes de que Rama y Lakshmana mueran, que Hánuman está bendito para ser inmortal. Él será parte de la humanidad para siempre mientras perviva la historia de Rama. *''Kurūp'' y Sundar: es descrito en los textos hindúes como kurūp (feo) por fuera, pero divinamente sundar (bello por dentro). *''Kama-rupin'': Puede cambiar de forma, volverse más pequeño que el más pequeño, más grande que el mayor adversario a voluntad. Usa este atributo para reducirse y entrar en Lanka, donde busca a la secuestrada Sita. Luego, toma el tamaño de una montaña, ardiendo con resplandor, para mostrar su poder verdadero a Sita.Goldman, Robert P. (Introduction, translation and annotation) (1996). The Ramayana of Valmiki: An Epic of Ancient India, Volume V: Sundarakanda. Princeton University Press, New Jersey. 0691066620. pp. 45-47. *Fuerza: Hánuman es extraordinariamente fuerte, capaz de levantar y llevar cualquier carga. Es llamado Vira, Mahavira, Mahabala y otros nombres por este atributo. Durante la épica guerra entre Rama y Ravana, el hermano de Rama, Lakshmana, es herido. Solo puede ser curado y su muerte evitada por una hierba encontrada en el Himalaya. Allí, afirma el Ramayana, Hánuman descubre que la montaña está llena de plantas, por lo que Hánuman se la lleva a través de la India a Lanka. Su inmersa fuerza ayuda así a Lakshmana a recuperarse de su herida. Esta leyenda es la base popular para la iconografía donde se muestra volando y llevando una montaña en su palma. *Innovador: Hánuman es descrito como alguien que se enfrenta constantemente a dificultades, donde un adversario o circunstancias amenazan su misión con una derrota segura o su propia existencia. Aún así encuentra una manera innovadora manera de voltear las tornas. Por ejemplo, tras descubrir a Sita, entrega el mensaje de Rama y la persuade de que es realmente la ejecución de Rama. Allí, los guardias de Ravana comienzan su tortura, atan su cola con tela mojada en aceite y le prenden fuego. Hánuman entonces salta del techo de un palacio a otro quemándolo todo. thumb|Hánuman mostrando a Rama en su corazón. *''Bhakti'': Hánuman es representado como un devoto ejemplar (bhakta) de Rama y Sita. Los textos hindúes como el Bhagavata Purana, el Bhakta Mala, el Ananda Ramayana y el Ramacharitmanas lo presentan como alguien dotado, fuerte, valiente y espiritualmente devoto a Rama. Las historias de Rama como el Ramayana y el Ramacharitmanas, a su vez, presentan el concepto dhármico hindú del hombre (Rama) y mujer (Sita) ideal, virtuoso y compasivo proporcionando de este modo el contexto para los atributos asignados a Hánuman. *Yogui erudito: desde los textos medievales tardíos en adelantes, como aquellos de Tulasidas, los atributos de Hánuman incluyen la erudición en la filosofía Vedanta del hinduísmo, los vedas, un poeta, un polímata, un gramático, y un cantante y músico por excelencia. *Eliminador de obstáculos: en la literatura devocional, Hánuman es el eliminador de dificultades. Textos Hinduísmo Ramayana thumb|Hánuman encuentra a Sita en la arboleda ashoka y le muestra el anillo de Rama. El Sundara Kanda, el quinto libro del Ramayana, se centra en Hánuman. Hánuman conoce a Rama en el último año de los 14 de exilio de este, después de que el rey demonio Ravana secuestrara a Sita. Con su hermano Lakshmana, Rama busca a su esposa Sita. Esto y las leyendas de Rama relacionadas son las historias más extensas sobre Hánuman. Existen numerosas versiones del Ramayana en la India. Estas presentan leyendas alternativas de Hánuman, Rama, Sita, Lakshamana y Ravana. Los personajes y descripciones varían, siendo notables en algunos casos. Mahabhárata El Majabhárata es otra importante epopeya hindú que tiene una breve mención a Hánuman. En el libro III, el Vana Parva del Majabhárata, es presentado como mediohermano de Bhima, que se encuentra accidentalmente con él en su camino al monte Kailasha. Bhima, un hombre de fuerza extraordinaria, es incapaz de mover la cola de Hánuman, haciéndole percatarse y reconocer la fuerza de Hánuman. Esta historia atestigua la antigua cronología del personaje de Hánuman. También es parte del arte y relieves, como aquellos en las ruinas Vijayanagara. Otra literatura Además del Ramayana y del Majabhárata, Hánuman se menciona en otros textos. Algunas de estas historias se incluyen en sus aventuras mencionadas en las epopeyas anteriores, mientras otras cuentan historias alternativas de su vida. EL Skanda Purana menciona a Hánuman en Rameswaram. En la versión del sur de la India del Shiva Purana, Hánuman es descrito como el hijo de Shiva y Mohini (el avatar femenino de Visnú), o alternativamente su mitología se ha conectado o combinado con el origen de Swami Ayyappa que es popular en partes del sur de la India. Hanuman Chalisa thumb|Santuario de Hánuman en una cuneta al sur de Chennai, Tamil Nadu El poeta del siglo XVI Tulsidas escribió Hanuman Chalisa, una canción devocional dedicada a Hánuman. Él afirmó tener visiones donde se encontró cara a cara con Hánuman. Basado en estos encuentros, escribió Ramcharitmanas, una versión en idioma Awadhi de Ramayana. Budismo Hánuman aparece con una brillo especial en las versiones tibetanas (Sudoeste de China) y jotanesas (China occidental, Asia central y el norte de Irán) del Ramayana. Las versiones jotanesas tienen un tema similar a las leyendas Jātaka, pero es generalmente similar a los textos hindúes en la trama y personaje de Hánuman. La versión tibetana está más embellezida, y sin los intentos de incluir la glosa Jātaka. También, en la versión tibetana, aparecen elementos nuevos como Hánuman llevando cartas de amor entre Rama y Sita, además a la versión hindú donde Rama envía el anillo de boda con él como un mensaje a Sita. Además, en la versión tibetana, Rama reprende a Hánuman por no hablarle más a menudo con cartas, implicando que el mono mensajero y guerrero es un ser culto que puede leer y escribir cartas. En las versiones de Sri Lanka del Ramayana, que están tituladas por Ravana, la historia es menos melodramática que la india. Muchas de las historias que narran la valentía y el ingenio se encuentran en las versiones cingalesas. Las historias en las que están implicados los personajes tienen temas budistas, y le faltan las éticas y la estructura de valores según el dharma hindú. Según Hera Walker, algunas comunidades cingalesas buscan la ayuda de Hánuman por medio de oraciones a su madre. En los textos budistas chinos, afirma Arthur Cotterall, el mito menciona la reunión de Buda con Hánuman, así como los grandes triunfos de Hánuman. Según Rosalind Lefeber, la llegada de Hánuman en los textos budistas asiáticos orientales puede tener sus raíces en la traducción del Ramayana al chino y tibetano en el siglo VI d.C. thumb|En Japón, los iconos del mono divino (Saruta Biko), protege los templos como Saru-gami en el santuario Hie. Tanto en China como Japón, según Lutgendorf, prácticamente como en la India, hay una falta de división racial entre humanos y animales, asumiéndose la relación de todos los seres vivos y la naturaleza con los humanos. No hay exaltación de los humanos sobre los animales y la naturaleza, a diferencia de las tradiciones occidentales. Un mono divino ha sido parte de la literatura histórica y cultura de China y Japón, influido posiblemente por los íntimos contactos a través de monjes budistas y el peregrinaje a la India durante dos milenios. Por ejemplo, el texto japonés Keiranshuyoshu, aunque representa su mitología sobre un mono divino, que es el emblema sintoístas teriomórfico de los santuarios Hie, describe un mono blanco volador que lleva una montaña de la India a China, y luego de China a Japón . Muchos santuarios japoneses y fronteras de pueblos, datados de los siglos VIII y XIV, muestran a una deidad mono como guardián o intermediario entre los humanos y dioses. Las leyendas Jātaka contienen historias similares a las de Hánuman. Por ejemplo, se describe a Buda como un rey mono en uno de sus primeros nacimientos en el Mahakapi Jātaka, mientras él es un mono compasivo que sufre y es abusado, pero que sigue continuando el dharma ayudando al ser humano que está perdido y en peligro. Jainismo Paumacariya (también conocido como Pauma Chariu o Padmacharit), la versión jainista del Ramayana escrita por Vimalasuri, menciona a Hánuman no como un mono divino, sino como un Vidyadhara (un ser sobrenatural, semidios en la cosmología jainista). Es el hijo de Pavangati (deidad del viento) y Anjana Sundari. Anjana da a luz a Hánuman en una cueva del bosque, tras ser expulsado por sus suegros. Su tío materno la rescata del bosque; mientras se embarcaba en su vimana, Anjana dejó caer accidentalmente al bebé en una roca. Sin embargo, el bebé permaneció ileso mientras la roca se rompió. El bebé fue criado en Hanuruha, el reino isleño de su tío-abuelo, de donde Hánuman obtuvo su nombre. La fuerza de Hánuman no es su propio logro, sino que se atribuye al asceticismo de su madre. En los textos jainistas, Hánuman se muestra como el 17º de los 24 Kamadevas, el que es definitivamente guapo. En la versión jainista, Hánuman no es célibe, Rama es un piadoso jaina que nunca mata a nadie y es Lakshamana quien mata a Ravana. Hánuman tiene una personalidad sexualmente activa en las versiones jainistas, casándose con la princesa Anangakusuma, la hija de Kharadushana y la hermana de Ravana, Chandranakha. Ravana también presenta a Hánuman una de sus sobrinas como segunda esposa. Tras convertirse en un aliado de Sugriva, Hánuman adquiere cien esposas más. Hánuman se convierte en aliado de Rama tras conocerlo y descubrir el secuestro de Sita por Ravana. Va a Lanka en lugar de Rama, pero es incapaz de convencer a Ravana de entregar a Sita. Finalmente, se une a Rama en una guerra contra Ravana y realiza varias hazañas heroicas. Textos jainistas posteriores, como el Uttarapurana (s. IX d.C.) de Gunabhadra y el Anjana-Pavananjaya (s. XII d.C.), cuentan la misma historia. En varias versiones de la historia Ramayana jainistas, hay pasajes que explican a Hánuman y Rama (llamado Pauma en el jainismo), que el apego por las mujeres y los placeres es malvado. En estas versiones, Hánuman renuncia definitivamente a toda la vida social y material y se vuelve un asceta jainista. Sijismo En el sijismo, el dios hindú Rama ha sido referido como Sri Ram Chandar, y la historia de Hánuman como un siddha ha sido influyente. Tras el nacimiento del movimiento marcial Sikh Khalsa en 1699, durante los siglos XVIII y XIX, Hánuman fue una inspiración y objeto de veneración por los Khalsa. Algunos regimientos Khalsa llevaban la imagen de Hánuman al campo de batalla. Los textos sij como Hanuman Natak compuesto por Hirda Ram BHalla y Das Gur Katha de Kavi Kankan describen las hazañas heroicas de Hánuman. Según Louis Fenech, la tradición sij afirma que Guru Gobind Singh era un lector aficionado del texto Hanuman Natak. Durante la época colonial, en los seminarios sij en la actual Pakistán, los profesores sij eran llamados bhai, requiriéndose que estudiasen el Hanuman Natak, la historia de Hánuman que contenía Ramcharitmanas y otros textos, todos disponibles en escritura Gurmukhi. Textos asiáticos orientales thumb|Aunque Hánuman practica el celibato en la mayoría de los textos indios, se muestra teniendo relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres en las versiones asiáticas surorientales de esta historia. La imagen del Templo del Buda Esmeralda en Bangkok muestra su coito con Butsamali (บุษมาลี), un ángel caído. Las versiones no indias del Ramayana, como el Thai Ramakien, mencionan que Hánuman tuvo relaciones con múltiples mujeres, incluyendo Svaramprabha, Benjakaya (hija de Vibhisana), Suvannamaccha e incluso la esposa de Ravana, Mandodari. Según estas versiones del Ramayana, Macchanu es el hijo de Hánuman engendrado por Suvannamaccha, hija de Ravana. El texto jainista Paumacariya menciona que Hánuman se casó con Lankasundari, la hija del defensor jefe de Lanka, Bajramukha. thumb|Un mural de Suvannamaccha y Hánuman en Wat Phra Kaew, Bangkok. Otra leyenda dice que un semidios llamado Matsyaraja (también conocido como Makardhawaja o Matsyagarbha) afirmó ser su hijo. El nacimiento de Matsyaraja se explicó de la siguiente manera: un pez (matsya) fue impregnado por las gotas del sudor de Hánuman mientras se bañaba en el océano. Según el Parasara Samhita, Hánuman se casó con Suvarchala, la hija de Suria. El Hánuman de los textos del sudeste asiático difiere en distintas maneras con la versión del norte de la India en el Ramayana birmano, como Rama Yagan, Alaung Rama Thagyin (En el dialecto arakanés), Rama Vatthu y Rama Thagyin, el Ramayana malayo, como el Hikayat Sri Rama y Hikayat Maharaja Ravana, y el Ramayana tailandés, como Ramakien. Sin embargo, en algunos casos, los aspectos de la historia son similares a las versiones hindúes y las versiones jainistas o budistas del Ramayana encontradas en el subcontinente indio. Importancia e influencia Hánuman se volvió más importante en el periodo medieval, siendo representado como el devoto ideal (bhakta) de Rama. La vida, devoción, celibato y fuerza de Hánuman inspiró a luchadores de la India. Según Philip Lutgendorf, el devocionalismo a Hánuman y su importancia teológica surgieron mucho después de la composición del Ramayana, en el segundo milenio de nuestra era. Su importancia creció tras la llegada del gobierno islámico en el subcontinente indio. Es visto como la combinación ideal de shakti ("fuerza, iniciativa heroica y excelencia asertiva") y bhakti ("devoción emocional y amorosa a su dios personal Rama"). Más allá de los luchadores, ha sido el dios patrón de otras artes marciales. Se afirma que es un dotado gramático, yogui meditante y diligente erudito. Ejemplifica las excelencias humanas de templanza, fe y servicio a una causa. En el siglo XVII, en las regiones norte y occidentales de la India, Hánuman surgió como una expresión de resistencia y dedicación contra la persecución islámica. Por ejemplo, el poeta-santo bhakti Ramdas presentó a Hánuman como un símbolo de nacionalismo y resistencia Marathi contra el imperio mogol. Hánuman en la época colonial y poscolonial ha sido un icono cultural, como una combinación ideal simbólica de shakti y bhakti, como un derecho del pueblo hindú a expresar y perseguir sus formas de espiritualidad y creencias religiosas (dharma).Philip Lutgendorf (2002), Evolving a monkey: Hanuman, poster art and postcolonial anxiety, Contributions to Indian Sociology, Vol 36, Issue 1-2, pages 71-110 Las organizaciones políticas y religiosas se han nombrado en su honor o con sinónimos como Bajrang. Desfiles políticos y procesiones religiosas han mostrado a hombres vestidos como Hánuman, junto con mujeres vestidas como gopis (lecheras) del dios Krishna, como una expresión de su orgullo y derecho a su herencia, cultura y creencias religiosas. Según algunos académicos, las organizaciones juveniles conectadas con Hánuman han tendido a tener un ala paramilitar y han opuesto a otras religiones, con una misión de resistir los "ojos malvados del Islam, cristianismo y comunismo", o como un símbolo de nacionalismo hindú. Iconografía thumb|Un icono panchamukha de cinco de Hánuman. Se encuentra en las tradiciones tántricas esotéricas que combinan ideas visnuístas y shivaístas, y es relativamente poco común. La iconografía de Hánuman lo muestra junto con otros personajes centrales del Ramayana o en solitario. Si está con Rama y Sita, se muestra a la derecha de Rama, inclinándose o arrodillándose ante él como un devoto con una postura Namaste (Anjali Hasta). Si está solo, lleva armas como una gran Gada (maza) o rayo (vajra), a veces en una escena que recuerda su vida. En la época moderna, su iconografía y templos son comunes. Suele mostrarse con Rama, Sita y Lakshmana, cerca de los templos visnuístas, así como solo, normalmente abriendo su pecho mostrando simbólicamente imágenes de Rama y Sita junto a su corazón. También es popular entre los seguidores del shivaísmo. En el norte de la India, los yoguis usan representaciones anicónicas de Hánuman como una piedra redonda como medio para ayudar a concentrarse en sus aspectos abstractos. Templos y santuarios thumb|Monumento de Hánuman de 41 metros de altura en Paritala, Andhra Pradesh Hánuman es venerado en el visnuísmo junto con Rama y Sita, en ocasiones independientemente. Hay numerosas estatuas para a celebrar o templos para adorar a Hánuman por toda la India. En algunas regiones, es considerado un avatar de Shiva, el centro del shivaísmo. Según una revisión de Lutgendorf, algunos académicos afirman que el murtis más antiguo de Hánuman apareció en el siglo VIII, pero las pruebas de las imágenes e inscripciones de Hánuman aparecen en el siglo X en monasterios Indios en el centro y norte del país. Los martes y sábados son días particularmente populares en los templos de Hánuman. Algunas personas realizan un ayuno parcial o completo en uno de esos días y recuerdan a Hánuman y la teología que le representa. thumb|Muro tallado mostrando el culto de Hánuman en las cuevas Undavalli en Vijaywada. *El templo independiente y estatua de Hánuman más antiguos están en Khajuraho, datados del 922 a.C. de la inscripción de Hánuman de Khajuraho.Reports of a Tour in Bundelkhand and Rewa in 1883-84, and of a Tour in Rewa, Bundelkhand, Malwa, and Gwalior, in 1884-85, Alexander Cunningham, 1885 *El templo Jakhu en Shimla, la capital de Himachal Pradesh. Una estatua monumental de 33 metros de Hánuman señala este templo y es el punto más alto de Shimla.The Indian Express, Chandigarh, Tuesday, November 2, 2010, p. 5. *La estatua más alta de Hánuman es la Veera Abhaya Anjaneya Swami con 41 metros en Paritala, a 32 km de Vijayawada en Andhra Pradesh, instalada en el 2003. *Chitrakoot en Madhya Pradesh presenta el templo Hanuman Dhara, que muestra una estatua panchmukhi de Hánuman. Se encuentra dentro de un bosque y es, junto con Ramghat a unos pocos kilómetros, un importante lugar de peregrinación hindú. *Otras estatuas monumentales de Hánuman se encuentran por toda la India, como en Sholinghur Sri Yoga Narasimha swami Navi Mumbai. En Bangalore, una gran estatua de Hánuman está en el templo Ragigudda Anjaneya. Igualmente, existe un ídolo de 10 metros en un templo en Nanganallur en Chennai. En el Hanuman Vatika en Rourkela, Odisha, hay una estatua de 23 metros de Hánuman. Page 128 *En la India, la la obra anual otoñal Ramlila muestra a Hánuman, representado durante Navratri por artistas rurales. *Fuera de la India, hay una estatua construidas por hindúes tamiles cerca de las cuevas Batu en Malasia y una estatua de 26 metros Karya Siddhi Nanuman construida por los descendiente de los trabajadores hindúes contradados durante la época colonial en Carapichaima en Trinidad y Tobago. Otro templo Karya Siddhi Hanuman fue construido en Frisco, Texas, en los Estados Unidos.New Hindu temple serves Frisco's growing Asian Indian population, Dallas Morning News, Aug 6, 2015 Festivales y celebraciones thumb|En la India, la obra anual otoñal de Ramlila muestra a Hánuman, representada durante Navratri por artistas rurales. Hánuman es un personaje principal en las celebraciones Ramlila anuales en la India y en las artes dramáticas estacionales en el sudeste asiático, particularmente en Tailandia; y en Bali y Java, Indonesia. Ramlila es una representación dramática popular de la vida de Rama según la antigua epopeya hindú Ramaana o literatura secundaria basada en ella como Ramcharitmanas. Se refiere particularmente a las miles de obras dramáticas y eventos de danza que se escenifican durante el festival otoñal anual de Navratri en la India. Hánuman se muestra en muchas partes de las obras populares de la guerra legendaria entre el bien y el mal, con las celebraciones llegando a su clímax en las festividades de la noche Dussehra (Dasara, Vijayadashami) donde las enormes efigies grotescas del mal como el dios Ravana se queman, normalmente con fuegos artificiales.Ramlila, the traditional performance of the Ramayana, UNESCORamlila Pop Culture India!: Media, Arts, and Lifestyle, by Asha Kasbekar. Published by ABC-CLIO, 2006. . Page 42. Las festividades Ramlila fueron declaradas por la UNESCo como una de los "patrimonios culturales intangibles de la humanidad" en el 2008. Ramlila destaca en las ciudades hindúes históricamente importantes de Ayodhya, Varanasi, Vrindavan, Almora, Satna y Madhubani - ciudades en Uttar Pradesh, Uttarakhand, Bihar y Madhya Pradesh. El cumpleaños de Hánuman es observado por algunos hindúes como Hanuman Jayanti. Cae en gran aprte de la India en el mes tradicional de Chaitra en el calendario hindú lunisolar, que coincide con marzo y abril. Sin embargo, en partes de Kerala y Tamil Nadu, Hanuman Jayanthi se realiza en el mes hindú regional de Margazhi, que coincide con diciembre y enero. El día festivo es observado con devotos reuniéndose en los templos de Hánuman antes del amanecer, y con recitaciones espirituales que duran todo el día y lecturas de historias sobre la victoria del bien sobre el mal. Hánuman en el sudeste asiático Camboya Hánuman es venerado como un personaje heroico en la historia jemer en el sudeste de Asia. Se muestra predominantemente en el Reamker, un poema épico camboyano, basado en la epopeya sánscrita Itihasa Ramayana.Toni Shapiro-Phim, Reamker, The Cambodian Version of Ramayana, Asia Society Las intrincadas tallas en los muros de Angkor Wat muestran escenas del Ramayana, incluyendo aquellas de Hánuman.https://www.jstor.org/stable/25212421?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contents En Camboya y muchas otras partes del sudeste asiático, los bailes de máscaras y los teatros de sombras celebran a Hánuman con Ream (el mismo que Rama en la India). Hánuman es representado con una máscara blanca. En el teatro del sudeste asiático son particularmente populares los logros de Hánuman como artista marcial y como seductor amoroso de mujeres, en obras interpoladas ausentes en la mayoría de versioens del Ramayana indio. Indonesia thumb|Estatua de Hánuman en Bali, Indonesia. Hánuman es el personaje central en muchas obras de danza histórica y arte dramático como Wayang Wong encontrada en la cultura javanesa, Indonesia. Estas artes escénicas pueden trazarse al menos hasta el siglo X. Ha sido popular entre las versiones locales del Ramayana en otras islas de Indonesia como Java.J. Kats (1927), The Rāmāyana in Indonesia, Bulletin of the School of Oriental Studies, Cambridge University Press, Vol. 4, No. 3 (1927), pp. 579-585Malini Saran (2005), The Ramayana in Indonesia: alternate tellings, India International Centre Quarterly, Vol. 31, No. 4 (SPRING 2005), pp. 66-82 En templos hindúes importantes de la época medieval, lugares arqueológicos y manuscritos descubiertos en las islas indonesias y malayas, Hánuman se muestra prominentemente junto con Rama, Sita, Lakshmana, Vishvamitra y Sugriva. Los relieves más detallados y estudiados se encuentran en el Candis Panataran y Prambanan. Hánuman, junto con otros personajes del Ramayana, son una importante fuente de obras y repertorio de teatro de danza en las celebraciones de Odalan y otros festivales en Bali. Tailandia [[Archivo:Hanuman1.jpg|thumb|Iconografía tailandesa de Hánuman. Es uno de los personajes más populares de Ramakien. ]] Hánuman ha sido un personaje histórico y popular de Ramakien en la cultura tailandesa. Aparece vistiendo una corona en su cabeza y una armadura. Se muestra blanco albino, como un personaje fuerte y bocazas en acción, en ocasiones con un tridente. En Ramkien, Hánuman es un soldado devoto de Rama. A diferencia de las adaptaciones indias, no es célibe, presentándose como un mujeriego, según Paula Richman. Conoce a la sirena Suvannamaccha y la pareja tienen un hijo. Hánuman tiene un papel importante en las versioens tailandesas de la epopeya Ramayana.Amolwan Kiriwat (1997), KHON: MASKED DANCE DRAMA OF THE THAI EPIC RAMAKIEN 4 March 2016 , University of Maine, Advisor: Sandra Hardy, pages 3-4, 7 Como en la tradición india, Hánuman es el patrón de las artes marciales y un ejemplo de coraje, fortaleza y excelencia en Tailandia. En la cultura popular no religiosa Hánuman se mencionó en la película de 2018 del Universo Cinematográfico Marvel Black Panther, donde se muestra como la deidad central de una compleja religión indoafricana seguida por la tribu Jabari de la nación africana ficticia de Wakanda. La mención a Hánuman fue eliminada en la India. Referencias Categoría:Dioses hindúes